


Edging and begging

by VerySmallCyborg



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Begging, Clothed Sex, Edging, NSFW, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Other, Sex, Sex Toys, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Teasing, considering sezuk's nature LOL, i love writing flux as the smug and cocky one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:21:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29192232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VerySmallCyborg/pseuds/VerySmallCyborg
Summary: Flux talks Sezuk into spending the day with a remote controlled toy inside of them, which leads them to satisfying begging
Relationships: Guardian/Guardian (Destiny), Male Guardian/Nonbinary Guardian (Destiny), Original Exo Character(s)/Original Exo Character(s) (Destiny)
Kudos: 3





	Edging and begging

**Author's Note:**

> Sezuk goes by they/them, Flux goes by he/him
> 
> what's a creative title? never heard of that, but tasty nsfw at least!

Yet another long day for the warlock, though there was a thing or two that kept them going, even if to a point that was getting close to unbearable.

What’s a little fun with having a large, heavily ribbed and textured vibrating toy inside of them that was controlled by a small hunter? It came with many speed and intensity settings, making it all the more fun for both parties. Mostly Flux.

He was dying of curiosity to see how Sezuk would come stumbling onto his ship.

Sezuk’s fans had come dangerously close to overheating, maybe one already broke in the process, but nothing a little death and quick rez could fix later. Their body was aching all over for touch and relief, and at that point in the evening it has been creating constant puffs and streams of steam.

Ginger transmatted the warlock into Flux’s ship. The hunter looked pleased with himself, a bit smug and even cocky, as expected. He didn’t have to motion for Sezuk to make their way over to him.

They were way ahead of him on all the cues.

Sezuk pressed a hand to his chest and shoved him down onto his back, wasting no time in straddling his hips. They towered over his small figure, feeling a bit squashed beneath them as they ground up against his crotch.

“How much longer must you make me suffer waiting?” they asked, tensing up and whining suddenly when Flux briefly turned up the intensity on the vibrator within them.

“Suffer? I’d say you enjoy all the edging deep down,” he said matter-of-factly.

Sezuk’s helmet hissed out steam from one of their huffs.

“Not for  _ this _ long…”

“Then beg.” Flux commanded, thrusting his hips upwards once, indulging in the desperate noises the warlock made and how they squirmed atop him.

If it was begging he wanted, then it’s begging he’d get. An often unused specialty of Sezuk, actually, it would be Flux’s lucky night.

Leaning down, Sezuk cupped the sides of Flux’s face, allowing their thumbs to tease at the openings of his mouth in an attempt to open it up enough to slide one against his tongue. His small fangs lightly pricked at the synthetic skin of their thumb.

Their face drew closer to his, the more they leaned down; he couldn’t see his own reflection from how dark their faceplate was.

Flux wished he could see their face.

A slow, hard grind was felt against the hunter’s crotch, interrupting his train of thought. He had been absently rubbing his tongue against their thumb, which was simple but pleasant.

“I don’t want this toy in me any longer. Cease all this edging and get to fucking me already with  _ your _ dick,” Sezuk paused for a moment, moving their head next to one of his audio receivers, breathing out, “Please.”

The warlock moves their hands off of his face, instead taking his own hands into theirs and guiding them up to their chest. Their robe was a mess of straps and buckles, but nothing a horny hunter couldn’t figure out how to undo.

“Strip me down and mark me with those pretty little fangs of yours, if you like. I just want to get mindlessly railed,” the warlock said, urging for Flux to do something—anything.

“Such a needy warlock,” Flux hummed, undoing everything on their robe and tossing it aside, and then worked on their pants.

Sezuk refrained from making any comments that would lead to being denied their release. That was the last thing they wanted.

Flux pushed himself up just to pin Sezuk down onto their back. Well, tried to, it was a valiant attempt but they just let themself act as light as a feather. He finally turned off the toy and reached down to slowly slip it out of them.

“Fuck, come on,  _ please _ ,” they pleaded, a quiet whimper or two escaping them when it was out all the way.

Flux impatiently undid his pants and pulled his dick out, not bothering to unclothe himself. He pressed the tip against their slit, giving it a slow, teasing rub. It was enough to drive Sezuk mad.

Their whines and pleads became louder. It fueled Flux’s ego and arousal, especially when they squirmed and wrapped their legs around to the back of his waist to try to persuade him to put it in already.

“Please, Flux,” Sezuk begged, the genuinity of their tone making his systems go haywire.

Finally, he thrusted into them all the way, a shuddered groan coming from him from how he glided in. He grabbed their horns and tried to stroke them in rhythm to his thrusts, but the hunter was quick to become greedy with those. Sezuk’s moans and ecstatic “yes’s” echoed through the ship, back arching off from the bed and kept their legs tightly squeezed around Flux.

They were so vocal and noisy, much more than usual. Flux swore they must have came at least five times within 20 minutes, but still had a lot more in them.

“You’re going to rail me all night for denying me that long.”

And so he did. He lost track of how much he came, and definitely didn’t have a number for Sezuk, but his poor bed sheets were in major need of thorough washing after that night.


End file.
